Rainy day with papa Gideon (and kids)
by Albmag
Summary: Everyday life with Gideon and his family. Today, it's raining and there's nothing else to do! (Short)


Note: this story follows Gideon Grey and his family, Sharla, Melody, Ash, rusty and Oliver (all age five, as they were all born together.).

For those that did not read my previous story, have no fear as I am putting descriptions here. --

Melody, the oldest and only daughter of the Tod and Ewe, she has wool that is almost pure white. Her eyes are a darker blue, matching her father's. With a quiet disposition, she'd much rather listen than talk. She is very close to her brothers but tries to keep them and herself out of trouble. --

Ash, oldest of the boys but still younger than Melody, his name comes from his dark spots on his grey coat (it used to be dark red as a baby, but it changed to grey as he grew older). He's more or less the leader of the other boys, and will always look out for his siblings. --

Rusty, the self proclaimed middle child, is rambunctious and energetic. He loves playing pranks on others but means no harm. He enjoys being the center of attention. It's not hard for him to stand out, seeing as he has a bright red fur coat. --

Oliver, the youngest of the Grey family, he has pure white fur and ice blue eyes. He is extremely quiet like his sister, but unlike her though, he is as shy as he is quiet (only around people he doesn't know). He doesn't like bragging or trying to be competitive. His role model is his father, who he loves very much, but he would also like to make his mother proud of him.

-The Grey household-

 ***CRASH*** "I don't care who broke that, clean it up!" Sharla shouted from the kitchen where she was helping her husband make dinner.

He sighed as he stirred the pot of stew, "Darlin', I'll go see what happened," he left the pot and kissed her on the neck. On his way up the stairs, he heard shuffling and whispering. He was going to get to the bottom of this. "Fee fi fo fum, I hear a bunch of little kits about to tell daddy what they did!" He said in a deep, giant like voice. "It was an accident!" He heard the red fox reply, along with his brothers. When Gideon had made it to the top of the stairs, he saw what had happened. There was a lamp and table toppled over behind all three of the boys. Gideon was slightly amused by the fact that these three were already getting into trouble, but even more amusing was that they were awful at lying to him, "so," he said as he crossed his arms and pretended to be angry, "which one of you didn't do it?". There was a slight pause, and then the white and grey foxes' arms shot up quickly, leaving the red fox sitting there dumbfounded, " you prosmised you wouldn't tell!" He tackled his brothers from behind. They were laughing, but Gideon wouldn't tolerate fighting in his house, "HEY! No fighting here! If you wanna fight, do it on the moon!" He pulled the boys apart. "But we're not on the moon dad?" Ash was confused. Gideon rolled his eyes, "then you three should never fight, right? Now go help ma' downstairs. I need to talk to Rusty." He scooted Ash and Oliver down the steps. "Are you gonna kill him?" Ash inquired, getting a glare from his younger brother. "Naw, but if you two don't hurry your mother is gonna kill you both. Go." He stood in the way so they couldn't make faces at their brother and vice versa. When they were gone, he turned back to one of his three little men, "so, do ya' want ta' tell me why that's broken?" He sat on the steps and pulled the five year old onto his lap. Rusty fought Gideon away from him "they did it, not me!" He still struggled against his father. "Rusty, look at me. Look into my eyes." He said as he gently pulled the kit to face him, "I don't want you to lie... how would you feel if I lied to you?" "Ah' wasn't lyin' dad, we were racing." He tried to 'explain'. Gideon didn't think so, "are you telling me the truth?" He hugged Rusty close and whispered into his ear. Rusty knew he couldn't lie to his father anymore, "No." he frowned. Gideon pretended to frown too, "why not?" "Because I know Ah'll get in trouble," "It's worse if ya' don't tell the truth, Russell." "Ah wanted to climb to the top so Ah' could be taller than Ash an' Ollie." Rusty grunted and stopped fighting his father. "First of all, please don't do that ever again. Second of all, why?" He pulled away from his son to look him in the eyes. "Because I was bored?" He sounded unsure of himself, and Gideon could tell, "I don't think so. I think you wanted to show off, being taller than them would make sense then, right?" He grinned in spite of himself. "Maybe." Rusty tried to keep from smiling but couldn't any longer, "dad, are you angry?" "A little, yeah." "how much is 'a little'?" Rusty laughed nervously. Gideon looked between the lamp and table on the left and to the stairs on the right, "well, I'm a little angry because ya' broke something. But I'm even angrier that you would do something so dangerous by the stairs," He told Rusty, playing the possible outcomes through this head, imagining one of his _babies_ falling down the stairs. It made him _very_ uncomfortable. Rusty knew he was in trouble big time, "daddy, I'm sorry..." he hung his head to show it. "I am too. You're staying home with me while mommy takes the others out. Gideon frowned. He _hated_ disciplining his children, but he knew it had to be done. He feared the days he would have to spank them. He hoped it would never have to happen, but he went through it, and look how he turned out (irony). "That's it?" Rusty was surprised. Going out with mom was actually boring. Gideon chuckled, "what, you want me to do worse?" "No!" "Okay then! Hugs." He pulled his son in for a hug and kissed his forehead, "if you do something like this again, mommy will deal with you, got it?" "Yes, sir." "Okay, now help me move this table. I don't even know why it's here."

-The Grey household, after Sharla left with the other two boys- "Rain, rain rain. When will it end?" Rusty sat up on his knees atop a chair by the living room window. Melody was reading a book in the living room on the couch, "Why don't you like rain? It's nice weather for sitting down with a book, a cup of tea by a warm fire," she commented without looking up from her book. Rusty hopped down from the chair, picked up a toy car that was given to him for his birthday from his uncle Travis, and started rolling it on the living room floor, "Why do you hafta' talk like _dad_?" He rolled his eyes as he played. Melody pulled her legs up into her lap and folded them, "because daddy is very smart, and I want to be like him some day," she peered at her younger brother from the corner of her eye. Rusty laughed, "dad isn't smarter than mom. She's the smartest person ever," he stopped playing and sat next to Melody, "what're ya' readin', anyhow?" He asked as he tried to grab the book from her. She smacked his paw off and held it away from him, "a book on how to grow, cut, press and dry flowers. The one Mr. Hopps lent me. I hadn't read it since he gave it to me, so I'm reading it now." She explained, "and just because daddy isn't smart like mommy doesn't mean he isn't smart at all," she continued. Rusty stood up, turned upside down, and stood on his head, "what are you talking about? Mommy works at an ob- ob- a star place while dad works at a bakery. You don't need to be really smart to do that." He grunted as he did a split in the air. Melody placed her book in her lap and glared at Rusty. She proceeded to smack his butt with her book, causing him to fall sideways, "hey!" He sat up, "why'd you do that?!" He shouted. "Don't you think of daddy? How would you feel if somebody said you weren't smart?" "I know I'm not smart and I know dad isn't smart. "Yeah, but it's _not nice_ to just say that." "It's also _not nice_ to hit people on the butt!" He growled. Melody rolled her eyes and set her book aside, "how well can mommy cook?" She asked Rusty. He just shrugged, "I dunno, last night was the first time he ever let mom into the kitchen with him, and that's weird." He hung backwards off of the front of the couch now, "why's it weird?" Melody cocked her head. "Because mom made us all sick that one time she made dinner by herself?" "Yeah. She's not good at cooking. Does that mean she's not smart?" "Heck no!" "Well, just because daddy isn't good at stuff like that, that doesn't make him stupid. He's smart when it comes to baking and she's smart when it comes to... a lot of things." She folded her hooves at her statement. Rusty rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant, and you know it, so stop talking like dad." "I will if you promise to never say daddy isn't smart again." "But he- never mind." Rusty just rolled off the couch onto the floor in defeat. He sat up and glaced at the fireplace, "I didn't mean to say it in a way that was mean..." he muttered. Melody sighed and went back to her book, "I know, just think before you speak next time, okay?" "'Kay." Just then Gideon entered the living room, "who wants ta' help me bake a special pie fer' yer' ma?" He jerked a thumb back toward the kitchen. Rusty raised his paw and ran in the kitchen. Gideon stayed back to talk to Melody, "Ah' heard what you two were talkin' about. Thank you fer' that," He hugged his daughter who did the same, "buuuuut Ah' also heard ya hit yer' brother." He sat back on the couch waiting for her to answer, "but daddy, he said you weren't smart!" "I ain't smart Mel, not like yer' ma. He was right about that, and you were right about me being better than yer' ma at... anything involving food." They shared a laugh before Melody interjected, "he still shouldn't have said that. "And you shouldn't hit anybody. Come on, lesse bake a pie." He picked Melody up and swung her up onto his shoulders. When they entered the kitchen Gideon set Melody in one of the kitchen chairs and clapped his paws together, "okay gang, what should we make fer' mommy?" He asked, looking expectantly at the two children. Melody stood up on her chair and started oo-ing and aw-ing, "I know! Blueberry scones with tea!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Which kind of tea do you think," Gideon asked looking out window, "would be great for a day like today?" He placed his paw on his chin. Rusty raised his paw, "hot chai?" He suggested, getting a look from his father and sister, " _Spicy_ chai, and no, Ah' don't think that'd be a good choice for today. Or to go with blueberry scones for that matter." He stuck his tongue out and made a *bleech* sound. "And besides, you always want that, and it's your favorite." Melody pipped up. Gideon smacked one paw into another, "I got it! We'll have lemon cake with a raspberry jam, topped off with orange sorbet!" Gideon started to pull ingredients out of the cupboard but Melody commented, "what'll we drink then, daddy?" At that, he stopped and pointed a finger upwards and proclaimed, "Blueberry lemonade!" If the two children were excited then, they were absolutely goin' crazy now. "Come on, let's get to work!" Gideon clapped his paws together.

"Oh, wait. You want us to help?" Rusty blinked, "I thought you were making it yerself dad?" He... asked? "Naw, y'all are helpin' out!" Gideon said and turned his back on the two. "Hand me ma' mixing bowl, would ya' M-" he turned to see the left. He searched his head in confusion, "where'd they go? Oh well." He just continued along with his baking. Unbeknownst to him, Rusty and Melody were hiding behind the couch in the living room. They loved their father very, very much. But baking with him was pretty much standing there. While he did all the work. And would constantly 'help' them (aka do it for them) when they struggle once with something. The two started to get sleepy whilst hiding, and before they knew it, they were asleep. Gideon had just finished putting the batter in the oven and came out to look for them, but he quickly found them sleeping together on the couch, Rusty was curled up into a tiny ball of fur while Melody wrapped herself around him. Gideon sighed and found a blanket, picked the two up, and laid down on the couch with them to nap too. (He didn't have to worry about the oven because it would shut off once the cake was done.) The group of three quickly fell asleep to the smell of lemon and the sound of rain...

I apologize for taking a while to post.

I will not be doing another series for Gideon or the kids (unless it's a small two part series. Then I would tell you.) I plan to just make random stories, taking place at any time/age (kids)/place.

P.s. Uploaded from mobile.


End file.
